As shown in FIG. 5 to 7, a generally known marine hose has a plurality of hose bodies 100 of which the ends in the axial direction are connected each other, a plurality of connection portions 110 for connecting said ends of the hose bodies 100 to each other, a limit mechanism 120 provided to at least one of the connection portions 110, the limit mechanism 120 releases the mutual connection of the hose bodies 100 by separating at its approximate middle portion and the limit mechanism 120 closes the ends of the hose bodies 100, when the tensile force having a predetermined amount or larger in the axial direction is added to the connection portion 110 which is provided with the limit mechanism 120. The marine hose transports liquid fuel from a tanker to a tank located on the land.
Also, a storage apparatus for storing this kind of marine hose has a reel which is capable of winding up the marine hose. This storage apparatus winds up the marine hose floating on the sea by rotating the reel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent publication H07-293800
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent publication H10-507709